It Was Always You
by BonesBBLover
Summary: Sirius has an accident in potions and has to deal with the consequences. Marauders-Era, Seventh Year. Remus/Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

***

Keeping only to deserted corridors, Sirius made his way as quickly as possible back to Gryffindor tower, Marauders Map in hand to help him get there undetected. Keeping one eye on the map and his ears on high alert for sounds of the ghosts, his behavior suggested he was out after curfew, though it was only mid-afternoon on a Wednesday.

Two hallways from the portrait hole, Sirius ran into trouble. There were far too many students moving in and out of the common room for his taste. Shoving the map into his bag, he pulled his hood over his head and hunched over, making a mad dash for the portrait of the Fat Lady, nearly bowling over two first year girls in his rush to get upstairs into the safety of his dorm room.

"Sirius!" one of the girls yelled at his retreating form when he crossed the common room. "Sirius!"

"Why are you talking to him, bitch?" another girl shouted.

Sirius didn't stick around to witness the eminent fight, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached his dorm, where he then slammed the door shut and put as many different locking charms on it as he could remember. Sirius had a special gift for locking charms, and he was still muttering them while waving his wand when he heard light laughter from behind him. He spun around with what Moony called his 'deer-in-the-headlights' look, though Sirius never did understand that particular Muggle phrase, and nearly had a heart attack until he realized the only person in the room was Remus.

"Oi!" Sirius heaved a sigh of relief and fell against the door, where he panted to catch his breath, glared at his friend, and slid bonelessly to the floor.

"Everything alright there, Pads?" Remus asked lightly, amusement shining in his bright blue eyes.

"They're going to kill me!" Sirius moaned from the floor. "That's thirteen fights so far this **week**, not to mention the two from this morning and the one I'm sure is going on in the common room right now. That makes," Sirius paused to catch his breath and count. "EIGHTEEN!"

"Actually it's only sixteen," the other boy replied with a grin. "Though I don't doubt it'll reach eighteen by supper."

"Why is this happening to **me**?" he moaned from the floor. "I don't want the whole school fighting over me!"

"It might be that infatuation potion you and James managed to destroy in potions," Remus replied with a straight face. "And then somehow managed to dump all over yourself."

"It wasn't my fault!" the whining continued. "Stupid Snivellus kept going on about how my mum was right for disowning me and all that."

"So you decided the fastest way to get to him was to go **over** your botched infatuation potion," Remus recited, the smile back on his face. "I've heard the story Pads."

"But how do I get rid of it?" he asked, looking at Remus with wide, pleading, Padfoot eyes. "Will you help me, Moony?"

"Well, actually," Remus pretended to contemplate the request. "I've already been researching."

"Really?" Sirius asked from the floor. "Have you found anything?"

"Here, come look," Remus beckoned him towards the bed where he was set up with seven different potions books of varying lengths.

Sirius dropped his things on his bed and grabbed for the box of chocolates on his pillow before moving to Remus' side.

"I wouldn't eat those," Remus informed him, his attention back on the books. "One of the fifth year girls dropped them off earlier."

Sirius dropped the box like it had burned him, and he looked at Remus incredulously. "And you **left** it on my **pillow**?!" he all but shrieked, kicking the box towards Peter's bed, where it slid underneath and disappeared.

"Don't worry, it was just a love potion with an aphrodisiac additive," Remus rolled his eyes. "I checked it before I left it for you, but you had to get it today, or else I'd be getting cursed."

"Pansy," Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed his friend to scoot over so he could sit down.

"Prat," Remus replied affectionately. "Now, you have two options to fix this."

"Alright," Sirius agreed, "What do I have to do?"

"Well, your first option is to just wait it out," he suggested. "However, the pair of you **really** botched that potion, so no one really knows how strong it was. The effects could potentially last up to a month, or longer, depending what exactly went wrong in the brewing process."

"No," Sirius replied immediately. "What's the other option?"

"You're not going to like this one much," Remus admitted, lifting his gaze from the books to turn to his friend. "You're really not going to like this one."

"What is it, then?" Sirius demanded. He needed to know if his life was over before it even got started, or if there was a small chance he could retreat with his tail between his legs in shame.

"Um," Remus hesitated. "All the books say that if the subject of the potion is already in, or becomes involved in, a serious, committed relationship, then the effects of the potion are cancelled out."

"No," Sirius replied. "No, no, no. I'm not giving up my reputation because of this bloody potion. I don't **do** relationships, you know that!"

"I know that, and you know that," Remus agreed, "but does your right hand know that?"

"Mooooony!" Sirius whined, thumping him upside the head. "I'm being serious right now!"

"But you're always Sirius," Remus giggled at his own joke, falling sideways off the bed, "except, of course, when you're Padfoot."

"Don't be a fucking twat," Sirius sighed, leaning back against the pillows until his head rested on the wall, and then he began to hit his head over and over against the stone, thankful for the mild pain to distract him from the news at hand.

"Ok," Remus agreed, wiping the amusement from his face. "You really don't have much of a choice here."

"Can't I just be Padfoot forever?" Sirius wailed, his head bouncing off the wall to punctuate every word.

"Can you imagine how insane it would be if Padfoot was anywhere near the castle giving off your magical signature? It would easily be a hundred times worse, because Padfoot is actually cute!"

"Hey!" Sirius stopped beating his head against the wall in order to look offended. "I happen to be very cute."

"Is it my fault your looks aide you more in puppy form than in human form?" Remus asked cheekily.

"You'll pay for that," Sirius announced, lunging for Remus and knocking him to the floor, where they proceeded to wrestle.

After a few minutes of struggling, Remus managed to pin the larger man, as he always did. The effects of being a werewolf were good in certain cases, such as rough-housing with friends, because he usually came out on top when by all means he should have lost miserably.

"So who's it gonna be?" he asked with a smug grin. "Chelsie?"

"No," Sirius growled, taking a breath and managing to roll them so he pinned Remus to the floor with his hands and knees.

The werewolf struggled for a few seconds before a dark glint flashed in his eyes and lifted his head to lick Sirius' neck.

"Awww, Moony!" Sirius released him and moved away, rubbing furiously at his neck while a red flush spread across his nose and cheeks. "Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Moony replied, sliding away from Sirius to lean against one of the beds. "Speaking of love, is it going to be Johanna?"

"No, stop asking," Sirius threw a pillow at Remus and missed by a mile.

"April? Jillian? Contessa? Constance? Morgan?" Remus continued his game, naming every female he could think of in their year.

Sirius repeated a firm "no" after every name, until the list of females was exhausted and Remus switched to males.

"Severus?" he offered, the mischievous light shining in his eyes again.

"NO!" Sirius shouted, gagging on his own tongue at the thought.

Remus chuckled until he stopped gagging, then asked seriously, "There's no one at this school you can imagine being with?"

"There's no one worth spending my time with here, other than you guys," Sirius replied with a sigh. "Too bad none of you is a bird."

"Shame, that," Remus teased. "Too bad James finally has Lily. I'm sure he'd have gone gay for you."

"Gay…" Sirius played with the word. "Gay. Hey! You're gay!"

"I know that, what's your point?" Remus asked, unclear as to why it suddenly seemed to be such an important fact.

"Because we could pretend to be together!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, his eyes bright with the excitement of finding an alternative. "And then when the potion wears off, we'll pretend to break up and everything will go back to normal."

"You seem to be forgetting one small fact," Remus informed him. "I'm dating Phillip Rosencranz."

"But you've been saying you're going to break up with him for **days**, Moony," Sirius begged. "Just do it already, so we can be pretend-together."

"Now, what good can come out of pretending to be in a relationship with you?" Remus asked. "Especially because the books say it has to be a **serious**, **committed** **relationship**. Not two friends trying to pull off a ridiculously fake relationship."

"Moony," Sirius changed his tactics, returning to his tried and true puppy-pout. "I'm already seriously committed to you. I became an animagus for you. It won't be that hard to convince people we're more than friends. Hell, most of them think we are already, including that tosser you're about to dump."

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples, leaning forward until his forehead rested on his knobby knees. "Yeah, fine," he replied eventually. "If this is what you really want."

"Thanks, Moony," the whisper came from directly behind him. Remus shifted, not having realized that Sirius had moved, and tried to move away from the warm breath that ghosted over his neck. A firm hand on his shoulder kept him in place so hot, wet lips could drop a kiss on the bony juncture where Remus' neck met his spine.

Sirius' fingers moved gently over the tense muscles, forcing Remus to relax. "It'll be great, and totally easy," Sirius blabbered on for a few minutes, until he realized his friend was falling asleep.

"No you don't, not yet," Sirius announced, removing his hands and pushing him towards the door. "You have a bloke to go break up with."

"You realize this is a bad idea, right?" Remus asked, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "We're not going to get away with just holding hands and walking to classes together if we want to convince everyone that we're a real couple."

"What are you suggesting," Sirius replied with amusement as he followed his friend to the door. "Snogging?" He leaned in close and placed a light, lingering kiss to Remus' mouth. The smaller boy tasted like vanilla and something Sirius couldn't identify, but he looked forward to trying to figure it out in the following days.

"That's a," Remus was left breathless by the intimacy of the kiss when their lips lingered together, "That's a good start."

"Good," Sirius agreed. "Now get going. You've only got an hour until supper."

***

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

***

Remus groaned after the door closed behind him.

Sirius was going to make his life even more difficult than it already was. Remus had been in love with Sirius for three years; three years in which Remus had to control himself from turning innocent touches into awkward groping. The love potion was already making it bloody impossible to resist Sirius' charisma and control his desire for his friend, which was obvious from when he had licked Sirius' throat not ten minutes earlier.

Sirius' long, elegant throat, that had just been inviting Remus to lick and lap at the soft, pale flesh; skin that was salty and yet sweet to the taste, a combination that was just so _Sirius_. Sirius' hands on his shoulders rubbing at the tense muscles, Sirius' lips against his… Remus groaned again as his thoughts wandered and he found himself growing hard in the stairwell.

"Bloody hell," he swore. "There's no way I can do this!"

"You can do anything you set your mind to!" the portrait of a short, squat witch tried to encourage him. She was always spouting things she thought were inspirational and supportive, but most of the students just found her annoying.

If he was going to break up with Phillip, he'd need a good wank to calm his nerves before he went to the Ravenclaw Prefects' study room, where he was sure to find him. Between the lady in the portrait shouting "You can do it!" and the thoughts of what he was about to do, he felt his erection subsiding, and he sighed in relief. Maybe he wouldn't need that wank after all. He definitely didn't need the embarrassment of having to go back into the dormitory with a hard on and wanking in the loo to thoughts of his best friend, whom he was supposed to be pretending to be in a relationship with.

"Best to just get it over with," Remus told himself as he started down the stairs and across the common room, where two fifth year girls were still fighting and pulling each other's hair. It was never a question of if he would do what Sirius asked him, the question was, would Remus be able to control his feelings and his body, or would he wind up with a broken heart and losing his best friend.

***

Thirty minutes later, Remus was dragging his feet on his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Phillip had taken it worse than expected. He had cried and carried on, tried to kiss Remus, and begged him to take him back. He apologized for things he hadn't done, and made promises to be a better boyfriend in the future.

Remus had just looked at him sadly and shook his head. He tried to explain that it wasn't Phillip that was the problem, it was just that Phillip wasn't the person he was already in love with.

That was when Phillip's desperate attempts at keeping Remus had stopped. Looking both hurt and used, he had angrily shouted at Remus to "Get the fuck out!"

Thankfully the normal peace of the common room had been restored and the two fighting girls were no where to be seen. _Probably landed themselves in the hospital wing_, Remus thought. _Or McGonagall got to them._

After disabling the thirty-seven locking spells Sirius had placed on the door to their dormitory, Remus took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

***

Sirius was laying comfortably facedown on Remus' bed, his Potions book open on the floor next to him and his Transfiguration book balanced precariously on the edge of the mattress, threatening to join the Potions book.

Remus crossed the room to save both textbooks, deposited them on his nightstand, and then crawled onto his bed and lay down next to Sirius. The sleeping boy let out a soft snore and Remus curled into his side with a smile. It had been a rough day, and Remus was more than content to nap with Sirius before supper.

It felt like he had barely fallen asleep when shouting woke him up.

"What the fuck is this?!" a girl's high pitched voice echoed off the stone walls of the dormitory.

Remus and Sirius both woke up with a start. Sirius' arms around Remus were all that kept the pair from falling off the narrow bed.

Constance, a seventh-year Gryffindor and friend of Lily's, was standing at the door with her mouth hanging open, staring at them in shock. "You bastard!" she screamed and launched herself at Remus. "You bloody, fucking, pouf! You can't take him from me!" She clawed at Remus' arms and face while Remus tried to hold her at arm's length, which was difficult from his prone position.

"Do something!" Remus kicked Sirius' shin. "Now!"

Sirius' arms disappeared suddenly and a moment later Constance's entire body froze in a full body bind.

"What the hell!" Remus moaned, covering his face with his hands and disappearing into the loo. "What the hell."

Remus came back into the dormitory a few minutes later with magic glowing faintly over the patches Remus had healed. In another minute or two it would be gone entirely and no one would be the wiser.

"I don't know if I can do this," Remus whispered after he sat on the edge of Sirius' bed.

"Please, Moony," Sirius moved to where his friend was sitting and knelt next to him. "The sooner people think we're in a relationship, the sooner this will stop."

"But what if people don't think that," Remus whispered. "How many times am I going to have to be attacked for you to see this is a bad idea? I got slapped the other day because I share a room with you. Just imagine how bad it's going to get."

"You didn't tell me that," Sirius stated, causing Remus to look at him. "But really, you're the only chance I have for this to work. Can you see me in a _relationship_ with anyone else at this school?"

"Can you really see yourself in a _relationship_ with me?" Remus asked, unconsciously holding his breath and waiting for an answer.

Sirius' silence was the response he had been dreading. He pulled away from the dark-haired boy and slid backwards across the bed, putting enough distance between their bodies to clear his head. Sirius smelled so _good_ it was overwhelming.

"Please, Remus?" Sirius asked. His voice was small and desperate.

"Alright," Remus replied with slumped shoulders and his back to Sirius. "But you're going to have to do something if someone tries to attack me."

"I will," Sirius promised. Remus could feel Sirius moving closer. "I was just surprised… you know how I am when I first wake up." Sirius stood impossibly close with his front pressed tightly against Remus' back and his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. "I promise I'll protect you," his words were hot against Remus' ear, and he could not suppress the shudder than ran down his spine.

"We're going to be late for dinner," Remus whispered breathlessly, pushing back against Sirius' warmth.

"I'm not worried," Sirius' lips brushed the shell of his ear.

They stayed like that in the middle of the dormitory a few minutes longer, until both boys pulled away with ragged breathing and shaking hands.

"We should go," Sirius said and pushed Remus in the direction of the door with a hand lightly pressed against his back.

Once in the stairwell, they stepped carefully over Constance's paralyzed body and made their way to the Great Hall, their fingers interlaced and palms pressed tightly together.

***

A loud outcry exploded when they pushed the doors open and stepped into the crowded room. Girls and boys alike were screaming and pushing each other, and the ones closest to the doors were out of their seats and quickly advancing on the pair, their wild eyes filled with rage and anger when they looked at Remus.

Sirius stepped in front of Remus and withdrew his wand, causing most of the students to halt in their tracks and stare at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"But Sirius, I love you!" a Hufflepuff girl wailed.

"Sirius, we've been intended since birth!" a Slytherin girl announced.

"Why are you cheating on me!" a Slytherin boy cried pathetically. "Am I not enough for you?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice echoed in the room and everyone froze. "You will all return to your seats at once."

As the crowd began to dissipate, Sirius dragged Remus as quickly as possible to the Gryffindor table where Lily and James were sitting near the roaring fire place. He pushed Remus into the seat next to Lily and sat himself between Remus and Tina, a sixth year who was shooting Remus a murderous glare.

"What is this?" Lily asked Remus slyly. "Did you finally tell--?"

"Shh!" Remus put his hand over her mouth and shook his head warningly. "No," he hissed, "but Sirius asked me to do him a favor until this bloody potion wears off."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Lily whispered, watching Sirius carefully.

The boy in question was glancing quickly about the room, alert for anyone who was making hostile moves in their direction, while trying to scoop Shepard's Pie onto his plate. While he succeeded at the first task, he was getting more food on the table than on his plate.

Remus took the dish from his hands and scooped it himself, then handed Sirius a fork before scooping a generous helping onto his own plate. "No, it's not," Remus sighed softly. "But I can't really say no to him."

"Oh," Lily replied just as softly. "The potion is getting to you, is it?"

"Amongst other things," Remus admitted.

Lily patted him comfortingly on the shoulder then turned her attention to James, who had been tugging on her sleeve since Remus and Sirius had sat down, to explain what was going on.

"This is a bad idea," James leaned around Lily to whisper.

"You think I don't know that?" Remus hissed. "You try convincing Sirius!"


	3. Chapter 3

***

Things at Hogwarts did not calm down during the next fortnight. If anything, things were worse because the fights were not scattered among the multitude of students, but rather the attacks were all being directed at Remus. At least twice per class, and half a dozen times during meals, students would go after Remus, determined to get to Sirius. Sirius, however, took his promise to Remus seriously, and usually hexed or paralyzed said students before they got within range of hurting Remus.

The one time Remus had gotten hit with a quietly-whispered hex, Sirius had turned and cursed the student so bad she was in the hospital wing for a week, and he had landed himself a week's worth of detention.

"But Professor!" Sirius tried to reason with McGonagall while Remus hovered a few feet away after class. "Everyone keeps trying to attack Remus, but you aren't doing anything about them! Why should I get in trouble for protecting him?"

"Mr. Black," McGonagall pointed at a chair, clearly demanding him to sit down. "There is nothing we can do until this potion wears off. However, Ms. Smith was the only student to have actually attacked Mr. Lupin, seeing as you have been hexing them before anyone can even approach the pair of you."

"They were going to hurt him!" Sirius was indignant, gesturing wildly in Remus' direction. "What am I supposed to do, just sit there?"

"No," she replied, looking down at him from behind square framed glasses. "Which is why you have not had detention before now. The staff has agreed that, in the best interest of Mr. Lupin, the hexes you have been using are to be excused. However, today you did not hex Ms. Smith, but rather cursed her. And it was a curse that is **never** to be used again, do you understand?"

"But--!" Sirius was silenced by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Black," McGonagall said seriously, as if she was ever anything but, "you will begin serving your detention tonight. At 6pm every evening this week you will report to my office."

"But--!" he tried again, only to be cut off by McGonagall again. Didn't she understand that he could not leave Remus alone for **two hours** every evening? He'd be attacked without a doubt!

"Supper will be provided during your detention," she continued. "And Mr. Lupin will be allowed to accompany you, if he so chooses."

Sirius sat in shock, staring at his Transfiguration professor as if she had just grown as second head. Was she… helping them? Was that a smile he could see on her face?

"Thank you, Professor," Remus said from behind him. The hand on his shoulder squeezed painfully tight as Remus was pulling at him.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, unable to form complete sentences, "thanks."

Without a backwards glance, the pair escaped to the protection of their room, where they would be able to hide from the other students until it was time for detention. If they had looked back, they would have seen McGonagall shaking her head in amusement and fondness for her two students.

Their dorm room no longer provided the refuge it had before. Since Sirius had asked Remus to help him, male students were as affected by the potion as females were, and Peter was constantly trying to get his attention in the room.

"Oh bloody hell," Sirius cried when they stepped inside to see Peter sprawled naked on Sirius' bed, wanking while he watched Sirius with lust-filled eyes. "I did **not** need to see that."

Remus stifled his laughter by burying his face into Sirius' shoulder, giving Sirius no help at all with how to deal with the fourth Marauder.

"Hey Pete," Sirius greeted, keeping his eyes fixed on a spot on the headboard, just to the left of Peter's face. "It's a shame it's raining today… I was really hoping **someone** would bring me some Snargaluff pods from the forest," Sirius used his low, bribing voice on Peter, knowing it would go straight to the other man's head.

"Sirius," Peter moaned and closed his eyes as he climaxed. A long and awkward minute later, he opened his eyes to look at object of his desire again, and Sirius had never felt so much like a piece of meat. "I can get you Snargaluff pods if you'd like," he whispered seductively. "I can even put one up my arse if that's what you want."

"Oh, no!" Sirius replied quickly, shuddering at the unfortunate image that sprang into his mind. "That's alright, I just need about a dozen of the pods."

"Then I'll be back soon, lover boy," Peter whispered as he brushed passed Sirius without even glancing at Remus who was shaking with laughter.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Sirius set about putting on locking spells. It was only a matter of seconds before Peter realized he had just walked into the Common Room naked and covered with spunk, but Sirius was not about to let him back in the room after the display his eyes had just been subjected to. Screaming from the common room drifted up the stairwell a moment later, and Sirius had to laugh. Served him right for defiling Sirius' bed.

"My poor bed!" he moaned, collapsing onto Remus'. "I guess that means I'll be sleeping in yours."

Remus laughter promptly turned into choking at Sirius' statement. "Oh--" Remus gasped for air, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, Moonface?" Sirius asked, tugging on Remus' arm until he pulled the thinner man down on top of him. "Ooof, you're getting heavy."

Remus smacked him and shifted away so he was sitting next to Sirius but not touching him. "It's just not."

"But we've slept in the same bed before, why--?" Sirius asked, looking up at his friend confusedly.

"Because we haven't shared a bed since--" Remus interrupted and gestured between their bodies.

"Afraid I'll get handsy?" Sirius grinned seductively. He turned so his body was pressed up against Remus' legs, "Or afraid **you'll** get handsy?"

"Yeah, that," Remus barely managed to whisper. His eyes were shut and Sirius could tell he was still having trouble breathing.

Sirius' face was pressed into Remus thigh and he took pleasure in noticing the growing bulge in Remus' trousers. Curious, he placed one hand on Remus' ankle and began to slide it upwards, fingers teasing and gripping at the threadbare fabric that covered thin, well-defined legs. The bulge grew as his hand moved closer.

"Pads," Remus gasped when Sirius' hand reached his knees. His body shook from the strain of staying completely still. "Please don't."

Sirius stopped and backed away, hurt by Remus' request. Remus whimpered at the loss of contact, but Sirius didn't even notice as he moved away.

"You have to be the only person at this school not even slightly affected by this potion," Sirius muttered, getting up from the bed and walking across the room to the window. "Even James watches me undress at night, but you won't even let me touch you. It would be just my luck."

"Sirius," Remus' voice was low and husky, a tone Sirius had never heard before. It sent a bolt of desire straight to Sirius' groin. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Sirius demanded, still staring out the window, refusing to turn around.

"You're straight," Remus said simply, his voice filled with pain and regret, and Sirius couldn't avoid turning around any longer. "This," Remus gestured between them, "will never work, because as soon as the potion wears off, you're going to break up with me and go back to chasing birds."

Sirius took a breath and counted to ten before letting it escape slowly between his teeth. It was now or never. "I might not be fully straight."

"What?" Remus' shocked eyes looked up at him, and Sirius saw the beautiful blue eyes were brimming with tears. Tears he put there.

Sirius looked down at his crotch, where an unmistakable bulge pulled his trousers tight. "I think I might… like you."

Remus' eyes followed Sirius' gaze and he swallowed audibly. "You…" Remus trailed off, his eyes back on Sirius' face, searching for something.

"I like you," Sirius repeated, stepping closer to the bed, "as more than mates should. And if I screw up our friendship because of this, that's my fault, but at least I tried." He continued walking towards the bed as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"I'm not… unaffected… by the potion, you know," Remus whispered when Sirius was less than a foot away. "I've just had more practice than most in resisting you. The potion just makes it that much harder, though."

"Moony," Sirius whispered. He climbed onto the bed so he was straddling Remus' waist. Remus didn't stop him this time, and so Sirius moved forward, capturing Remus' lips in a desperate kiss, tasting them for the first time since the night he had convinced Remus to go along with his idea.

Sirius moaned into the kiss as the battle for dominance escalated. Their tongues rubbed and explored each other, mapping out every millimeter of the other's mouth, drawing erotic gasps and moans from both men. Hand wandered freely, exploring backs and chests, and Sirius ground his hips down against Remus', rubbing their cocks together through their trousers to create a delicious friction that forced them to break the kiss in order to gasp for breath.

"Padfoot," Remus groaned, thrusting back up against Sirius' hips. "I can't…" his words were cut off by a strangled cry when Sirius' hand moved between their bodies to rub at Remus' prick through the cloth. Remus came seconds later with a howl, his seed soaking through his trousers onto Sirius' hand.

Sirius rubbed against Remus' leg frantically, trying to get off as quickly as possible, and followed a moment later with his own cry of "Moony!" ripped from his throat.

As they lay there, sweaty, fully-clothed, and sticky, their lips found each other. The kiss was languid and slow, relaxed, as they basked in the feeling of being together.

Too soon they were interrupted by an alarm going off, alerting them to the fact that Sirius' detention would begin in ten minutes, and they were forced apart to clean themselves and gather their things before they went down to McGonagall's office, hand in hand, with stupidly silly smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

***

The walk down to McGonagall's office was surprisingly uneventful, though neither boy noticed because they couldn't stop glancing at each other with bright smiles. Sirius' thumb stroked over the sensitive skin on the inside of Remus' wrist, causing a delicious shudder to spread through the slender boy's body when Sirius pushed him into the wall outside the Transfiguration classroom to kiss him.

"Mr. Black," McGonagall's voice echoed in the corridor and Sirius felt himself being pushed away from the smaller boy. "You're five minutes late."

"S-sorry, Professor," he stuttered upon entering the classroom. "We lost track of time."

The older woman's severe features softened when she noticed their joined hands and she waved them to the side of the room. "Your supper is there," she informed them, "and then you will spend the rest of your time working on your assignment from today."

"But professor," Remus asked questioningly before Sirius elbowed him sharply in the side and he shut his mouth with a snap.

An ambiguous smile fell upon her features, but she ignored Remus' mild protest to their _punishment_. "I will be leaving now," she informed them. "I will lock the door behind me so you only have access to this classroom and the loo until eight o'clock, at which time the door will open and you will be free to go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," both boys replied.

"Very good," she said and disappeared out the door, presumably heading down to the Great Hall.

***

The boys made quick work of their dinner before they settled down to work on their assignments. The assignment started off well, but within the first quarter-hour Sirius was distracted by the way Remus tapped his quill against his lips.

Moony had quite wonderful lips, Sirius thought. Thin, but full, like Remus himself. He wondered what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock, sliding hotly over the sensitive flesh, and he moaned softly at the image in his mind.

Remus looked up at the sound and caught Sirius staring at him hungrily. "Pads?" he asked curiously. "You alright?"

"Nnnn—" Sirius mumbled and grabbed Remus' tie to draw him forward and into a hot kiss. The kiss was not desperate and hurried as it had been earlier in their dormitory, but rather it was soft and sensual, drawing muffled moans from each of them.

Sirius pulled on the smaller boy until Remus was practically in his lap on the classroom stool, but their position was precarious at best, and Remus kept slipping off. With a low growl that went straight to Sirius' throbbing erection, Remus stood and dragged Sirius off the stool, forcing the dark-haired boy into the desk so they were pressed together from lips to knee.

"Moooooony," Sirius cried out when Remus' lips moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking on the delicate skin hard enough to leave a small line of red marks. He shamelessly thrust back into the hips that leaned heavily into his, unable to comprehend why Remus' hands were pushing up on the backs of his thighs until the werewolf let out another low growl and practically lifted Sirius onto the desk.

"Ohhh…" he whimpered when the burning mouth dipped below his collar at the same time frantic hands were tugging his shirt free from his trousers. His shirt was shoved up under his arms as high as it would go, leaving his entire torso to the mercy of his best mate. "Remus," his voice was strained. "Need—"

"Shhh," Remus hummed against Sirius' nipple where his mouth was working it into a hard, tight bud.

Sirius stifled a cry and tangled his fingers into soft, sandy hair in an effort to increase the pressure on his chest.

Remus smiled against the soft flesh as he kissed his way lower and lower until he nuzzled into the soft hairs below Sirius' navel, and let his tongue dip below the waistband of Sirius' trousers.

Somewhere in the back of Remus' mind he knew that McGonagall hadn't intended them to do _this_ in her classroom while they served a very mild detention, but he was powerless to deny his long-harbored desires that were heightened by the potion and the intoxicating scent of being so close to Sirius Black.

He pushed himself back up to his feet, delighted by the cry of loss that Sirius emitted when his lips left the flushed skin, and he leaned in so his lips brushed seductively against the dark-haired boy's ear. "I want to suck you until you scream," he announced calmly, shivering with anticipation when Sirius' hips bucked up against his uncontrollably. "I want you so far down my throat that I choke on it, and after you come," his voice dropped an octave lower, "I'm going to keep going until you pass out."

Sirius keened long and low, thrusting his hips wildly, and his head fell back to expose the smooth column of flesh to Remus' wicked mouth. "Please," he begged shamelessly, rutting against Remus' stomach while the other boy sucked eagerly on the sensitive spot beneath his ear. "Remus, I need—"

Remus didn't wait for Sirius to finish his sentence before talented fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper, tugging his trousers and pants down just enough for his cock to spring free of the confines.

Sirius hissed when cool air hit the sensitive tip, but the sound quickly became a strangled cry when the head was engulfed by a warm, wet heat. Remus' tongue circled the head of his penis and sucked enthusiastically, sliding lower and lower until his nose was buried in the dense black curls at the base of Sirius' cock.

The dark-haired boy tightened his hold on Remus' hair, trying to control the intense desire he had to shove his cock all the way down Remus' throat. His hips thrust shallowly, forwards and back, and he cried out when Remus hummed around the mouthful of Sirius' prick, sending waves of pleasure shooting through his body.

Remus was on his knees again, his head bobbing back and forth while Sirius' cock slid gracefully through his lips, just as it had in Sirius' dreams. "Remus," he whimpered, trying to warn the other boy, "I'm going to—" his words were cut off when blue eyes met gray and held his gaze even as Remus continued to suck him off.

Before he could finish his sentence, his muscles seized up and he exploded down Remus' throat, a hoarse cry being ripped from his shaking body while he held his friend's head in place until the other boy had swallowed every last drop of his spunk.

Remus' tongue continued to swirl and lap at the overly-sensitive flesh until the shaking had subsided and Sirius pulled him away. The werewolf's eyes were a deep, intense blue that Sirius had never seen before, and he limply tried to draw his friend, now lover, up into a kiss.

Moony's lips were swollen and his face was flushed when he understood Sirius' unspoken wants and stood on shaky legs to pull the dark-haired boy close and kiss him softly.

Sirius could taste himself on Remus' tongue, and he felt himself getting aroused again at the thought of what Remus had just done. "Do you—" Sirius panted slightly, pulling his lips free, "do you want me to—" he hinted awkwardly, hoping Remus would understand.

"There's no need," Remus' whispered breathlessly against his ear. "I already finished."

Remus' ears were bright red with embarrassment, and sure enough, when Sirius looked down he could see the tell-tale wet patch on the front of Remus' trousers. Sirius was both amused and saddened to know Remus had come without even being touched.

The sandy-haired teen, once again attune to Sirius' thoughts, rubbed soothingly at the nape of his neck. "You can make it up to me later," he whispered. "In any way you want."

Sirius shivered at the implication and clutched Remus until their heart rates had slowed and their breathing had calmed. "We should finish our assignments, yeah?" he asked half-heartedly, unsure of how to act around Remus now that…

"Yeah," Remus agreed and performed a cleaning spell before he returned to his seat, leaving Sirius to clean himself and get dressed again.

The dark-haired boy could see the tense set of Remus' shoulders and knew he had done something wrong. Once he was presentable again, he moved behind the other boy instead of returning to his chair, and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind. "That was amazing," he announced softly. One hand wandered down Remus' chest to rub at the smooth planes of muscle and tweak a nipple.

"Good," Remus exhaled and leaned back into the touch. "I was kind of afraid you'd be over all this."

"Merlin, Moony," Sirius replied, dumbfounded at the words. "I finally have you. Why would I ever be willing to give you up?"

***

Detention carried on the same way for the remainder of the week. The pair spent every moment together, constantly touching and pausing to kiss in the halls, completely enraptured by each other. In fact, they were so caught up in themselves and their new relationship that they didn't even notice when the attacks stopped and the other students slowly returned to dating amongst themselves.

No one, not even Headmaster Dumbledore, knew if the affects of the potion wore off first or Remus and Sirius falling in love nullified the potion, but needless to say, learning to brew an Infatuation Potion was promptly removed from the Hogwarts curriculum.


End file.
